


And A Heartbeat

by insomeniax



Category: Dunkirk (2017), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, it's a little dunkirk drabble i wrote a while ago, it's kinda sad?, it's not very larry but i just wanted to post it, only a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomeniax/pseuds/insomeniax
Summary: Harry just wants to get back to Louis, and he's gonna try his damn hardest to do so.





	And A Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy :)

Harry knew that something was wrong the moment all the men on the ship went quiet. 

 

He wanted to break the silence, wanted to ask just what the hell was going on, but he knew he couldn't. He clenched his teeth instead, trying his hardest to keep himself composed.

 

The only sounds that surrounded him were the sounds of heavy, laboured breathing from the men who were aboard the ship with him.

 

The moment he moved his head sideways to look for a canteen of water, a gunshot broke out. He heard the muffled sound of groaning from one of his comrades, and could only close his eyes and take a deep, shuddering breath at the sound.

 

He wanted to go home. He was too tired and the amount of swimming and running he's done has taken a toll on him physically, and he didn't know when he would get another chance to rest.

 

It was only five minutes later when another gunshot punctured a hole in their ship, allowing a small stream of water to drip in. Another gunshot rang out, and then a few more. It wasn't long before the frantic sounds of men shouting went out, wondering just what the hell they should do in this situation.

 

“We need to plug the holes,” a voice rang out. 

 

Without a second of hesitation, all the men scrambled around the ship, trying whatever they could to stop the water from seeping through the bullet holes. No matter what they did though, more shots appeared, causing the men to go from place to place, trying to stop the flooding.

 

“It's no use,” one of his comrades suddenly spoke, “there are too many holes and too many men. We're bound to sink.” 

 

No. That wasn't an option for Harry; not one bit. 

 

“No, no no no, no,” Harry frantically said, quickly moving from place to place to try to stop the flooding himself.

 

“Harry, mate. It's no use.”

 

“ _ Fuck, _ ” he whispered, sounding hopeless. He had to live. He couldn't die, he just couldn't.

 

“Somebody's gotta get off,” Harry announced.

 

“What? Harry give up, we'll die either way-”

 

“ _ Somebody's gotta get off, so that the rest of us can live, _ ” Harry growled, clutching onto the man's shirt. “I'm not like one of you scums, already given up and ready to die. While you're all sat here and wondering if you'll ever get back home to your brick walls and glass windows, I'm trying to get back to blues eyes and a heartbeat. So no, I will not give up. And neither should you.” 

 

“There's no use in trying to block the holes now. Everybody, move out, the ship is flooding!”

 

Harry was the first to wade his way through the water and out of the ship, collapsing onto the sand as he did so. He closed his eyes for a few long moments, only opening them once he heard the sound of rescue planes from above. He closed his eyes in satisfaction, feeling over the moon at the fact that those planes were going to save them and take them home.

 

Not only was he going home, but Harry was going to those same electrifying blue eyes he longed for, and the crisp white shirts he's always so used to seeing. Harry was going back to Louis, and even as he laid there on the sand, all tired and worn out from the past events, a small smile made its way onto his face because he knew, no matter what happened, this would be the last time he'd ever be separated from his lover again. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a lil drabble i wrote around the summer-ish. i wanted to post it here and see what you guys thought about it. let me know if you want me to add more to it or if you think it's okay the way it is. lots of love and happy holidays x.


End file.
